


一张合影

by Christywalks



Category: Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy - All Media Types
Genre: Book/Movie Fusion, M/M, That photo
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3741205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christywalks/pseuds/Christywalks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“先生，你有没有像我这样的照片？和你的家人或者朋友的？”</p>
            </blockquote>





	一张合影

托比·伊斯特哈斯站在沙拉特基地的一棵树下，将手里的牛皮纸信封递给眼前的男人。他一边看着吉姆·普莱多用略带颤抖的右手接过信封一边有些怜悯地想着，这真是个彻头彻尾的可怜蛋，下半辈子都要拖着这副残疾的身体活着，兴许在苏联那边求个了结会更好些。伊斯特哈斯盯着眼前这位原本就没什么情分，今后更再也不会见面的大个子驼着背弯着腰，右手紧紧捏住信封，左手撕了几下信封被胶水封住的背面，结果在最后一下用力过猛，将结实的牛皮信封扯出一道长长的口子。这可真有点奇怪，伊斯特哈斯有些不耐烦地抖着脚，盯着普莱多痉挛的手指飞快地划过信封里厚厚的一沓女王头像。虽然没有交情，但普莱多这个人伊斯特哈斯还是了解的，这位前“剥头皮组”组长无论做什么都雷厉风行，仿佛一直有把火在他屁股下面烧，他还从没见过这种犹豫不决的态度。

 

但几秒钟后伊斯特哈斯发现自己可能错怪普莱多了，因为对方很显然对信封里有多少钱根本不在意，他的手指迅速翻过英镑，仿佛在找什么东西。

 

“还有什么问题吗，吉姆？”伊斯特哈斯不由问道。

 

对面的高个儿男人犹豫了一会才动了动嘴皮子：“就这些？”

 

“你是觉得这些不够？那我必须先——”

 

“不。”普莱多将他的嘴唇抿成一条笔直坚硬的线条，紧紧皱起眉头，“我是指别的。我的私人物品，也许——”

 

“啊，那些。”伊斯特哈斯耸了耸肩膀，尽量在自己的语气里带上半点遗憾，“你出事的那晚我们就都已经全部处理掉了，必须把你和‘作证计划’全部撇清，你也明白的。恐怕你在伦敦的公寓已经不剩什么了。”

 

普莱多的嘴唇艰难地动了几下，但他什么都没说，只是用力捏紧了手里的信封。

 

“吉姆，说真的，忘掉之前的一切，放手吧。”伊斯特哈斯觉得自己也许该伸出来自旧日同事慰藉的手，拍一拍这位很明显一脸痛苦与落寞的前特工，但吉姆·普莱多身上有种难以掩饰的野性让他从很久以前就不怎么敢同他接触。“能活着回来已经很好了，你算是幸运的。忘掉吧，就当这一切都没发生过。”

 

这听上去尤其苍白无力的安慰让伊斯特哈斯自己都觉得很无趣，毕竟谁能在几乎为圆场服务一辈子，最后又被苏联那边折磨了几个月后彻底忘记，但他还是反复说了几遍，并在意识到普莱多再没有回答他的意思后叹了口气，向着自己的车走去。这出力不讨好的活为什么非要让他来干，明明有更合适的人该来为吉姆·普莱多送行。但伊斯特哈斯内心深处知道，自己终究只是个跑腿的，即便有权利坐进圆场最上层的那间会议室，但他本质上和之前的普莱多并非两样。他发动汽车后最后回头看了一眼，看到吉姆·普莱多仍然站在那颗树下，但他手里的信封已经不见了踪影。

 

 

***

 

 

作为全校最会观察的人，比尔·罗奇第一眼就发现普莱多先生的拖车兴许很干净，但绝对不舒服。最让他感到纳闷的是普莱多先生的拖车里连半点私人物品都没有，桌上那瓶永远都在但量多量少飘忽不定的酒当然不算在内，比尔指的是那些真正私人的东西，像是朋友送的生日礼物，自己珍爱的一本小说，或者同家人的合影。

 

普莱多先生是个单身汉，就像瑟斯古德先生一样，这点比尔明白，但他总不成从生下来到现在一直都一个人过活吧？即便他离婚的父母也总有一两张照片或者合影还放在对方那里，而自己的笔记本里也一直都夹着一张他们一家三口还算幸福时的合影。无论他妈妈每次见到这张照片时会摆出什么表情，比尔可从没想过要把它丢掉。

 

在他和普莱多先生相处了一段时间，彼此都相互熟悉了一些之后，比尔终于问出了藏在他心里很久的这个问题。当然他不会像班上其他傻小子一样贸然发问引起这位性格暴躁却也宽厚的法语老师大发雷霆，他只是坐在普莱多先生的拖车踏板上，一边晃着他的小胖腿，一边装作不经意的样子从口袋里掏出那张合影。

 

“先生，”他像献宝一样把照片双手捧到身旁普莱多的面前，“这是我的妈妈和爸爸。”

 

“哼。”他听到头顶的中年男人重重地哼了一声，但没有接过照片，“你妈妈长得还挺漂亮的，你小子完全没遗传到嘛。”

 

“是的，我妈妈也是这么说的。”虽然这句话不算什么好话，但普莱多先生的语气却很温和，所以比尔也没有半点难过的情绪。他又愣了一会神，然后才放下手，有些不好意思却又意志坚定地问道：“先生，你有没有像我这样的照片？和你的家人或者朋友的？”他没敢把爱人这两个字也加上，生怕惹这位年过中年的单身汉生气。

 

“哼。”普莱多先生又哼了一声，但这次比尔能听出这和刚才的哼声完全不是一种态度了。刚才那声也许只是被自己的举动逗乐，但这次普莱多先生浓重的鼻音里含着满腔比尔完全弄不懂的愤怒，还有他甚至分辨不出的强烈感情，而他也被吓得几乎瑟瑟发抖，整个人僵硬地坐在那里死活也不敢看向身边的法语老师。过了许久，比尔才听到普莱多先生重重地呼出一口气，再次开口时他的嗓音竟然比他所听过的任何一次都要沙哑。

 

“我有过，但是弄丢了。”

 

比尔还想再说点什么，道歉也好或者追问一句“是和谁？”，但当他抬头时普莱多先生的浓眉正紧紧皱在一起，那表情活似那次他拎着垂死的猫头鹰往教室外面走。所以比尔没敢再问什么，而是从拖车上跳下来后向着校舍的方向飞快地走去，一边走甚至一边小跑起来。

 

 

***

 

 

山姆·柯林斯在接到外交部值班办事员电话的那一刹那就意识到，圆场的天要变了。他不知道老总一直在嘀咕的特殊任务究竟是什么，但是一个英国间谍在布拉格被打死这件事竟然是通过路透社传达过来的，这简直就是一道将整个圆场劈得四分五裂的响雷。而老总的脸色是他从未见过的震惊与疲惫，在那盏绿色台灯的映照下模糊成一片麻木的惨绿色。

 

圆场的电话和铃声响成一片，山姆站在玻璃门内看着门外的一切，大家四处走动的样子仿佛第三次世界大战已经降临。没准就是这样呢，至少对于圆场来说，这个消息的破坏力大约和第三次世界大战也没什么两样了。他疲惫地抹了一把脸，放下手中几乎滚烫的听筒。偏偏在这种时候那几个天天在老总身边团团转的人却一个都不在。史迈利人远在柏林；阿勒莱恩恰巧去了苏格兰过周末，同自己的电话前后脚错过；而比尔·海顿，天知道这位先生现在在哪里，又在谁的床上，是否知道当自己暖暖和和地睡下时他最要好的朋友已经倒在了异国冰冷的街头？

 

就在这时山姆思绪中的这人恰好推门而入。山姆从不知道海顿走起路来也能像吉姆·普莱多一样，像一阵风，又像有谁在他的屁股下面架了一团火。但他的脸却苍白如纸，看来他毕竟还是知道了在布拉格发生的事情。

 

“我在俱乐部的读报机上看到了消息。究竟是怎么回事？！”他毫无风度地一脚踹上玻璃门，差点没把自己风衣的一角卡在门缝里。

 

“中枪的是吉姆·普莱多——”

 

“中枪？怎么中枪的？中枪死了吗？”那个平日优雅风流的牛津才子简直疯了一样扑过来抢过山姆手里的一叠报纸，一张张地翻着报纸，那股狠劲几乎要把它们全部都撕烂。看来圆场的人们所说的关于“海顿-普莱多”组合那些好听或者不好听的话的确没错。如果山姆有个老婆或者情人落在了苏联人的手里，那么他大约也会是这副表情。

 

接下来比尔·海顿开始用一种让山姆神眩目驰的效率连番打起了电话。他命令，他恐吓，他哀求，而让山姆感到莫名恐惧的是海顿似乎铁了心一定要把吉姆·普莱多救回来，哪怕越过英吉利海峡的已经是一具尸体。干他们这一行的人都知道，如果一个特工落在敌方的手里，那么他的家人基本上可以开始准备葬礼了。但很显然比尔·海顿的态度很坚决。如果他可以的话，他说不定会自己投入苏联人的怀抱，只要能换回普莱多。

 

安排处理好这一切后山姆给了玻璃门后面的可怜人几分钟静默的时间，然后他俩一起驾车前往普莱多在伦敦的公寓，准备清理干净他同圆场的一切联系。他们在那间狭小逼仄的单身公寓里没待太久，吉姆·普莱多很显然是个不怎么重视私生活的人，山姆能找到的也就只有几封信件，一本普莱多在沙拉特训练时的日志，一本圆场同事的电话簿，除此之外就再没别的了。当他在清理书桌时海顿则在房间另一边的书架上翻找着，只不过那碰撞的声音突然间停滞了几秒钟，让山姆不由得好奇地回过头去——

 

他什么都没有看到。透过窗帘照进房间的月光与街灯只将书架旁的海顿隐约映出了个影子，山姆的双眼唯一捕捉到的只有对方风衣下摆一处扬起的弧度。他真的说不清比尔·海顿刚才为什么停下，他究竟发现了什么，但他也知道自己不该问。他甚至觉得自己就不该和海顿一起踏入这间屋子，这里的空气嗅起来都仿佛满含着秘密，而只有海顿有能解开一切的密码本。

 

一年多后，当山姆·柯林斯终于听到陆续传来的消息时，他觉得自己当时兴许真的该多问一句。

 

 

***

 

 

史迈利并没有完全过问比尔·海顿被收监于沙拉特的具体过程，他已经疲惫到不愿意再去从头负责到尾了。来自比尔·海顿的背叛让他感觉到头晕脑胀，仿佛原本已经不怎么美好的世界突然变得愈发恶劣起来。即便他一直都知道内奸除了是海顿之外再无他人，但史迈利不能否认自己总怀着一种不切实际的幻想，希望这位浪漫精神的旗手、牛津的天才学子、圆场的风流特工、甚至作为安的情人，身上所透出的年轻活力不仅只是种伪装。上天，就看在比尔·海顿对英国茶和板球热爱的份上，背叛了英国的人怎么会是他。

 

他就这样浑浑噩噩地在家里待了两天，整个人都被各种各样的思绪所环绕，直到拉康的邀请才有些不情愿地前往沙拉特。在他进门去当海顿的“告解牧师”之前史迈利在关押海顿的地方转了一圈，恰好遇到了一位海顿前来时负责接待他的警卫。那还只是个年轻的孩子，在看到史迈利时有些激动地站起身来向他问好，等发现史迈利为人很随和之后立刻刹不住车一般滔滔不绝地讲了起来，史迈利也只好忍耐地在旁边听。

 

“他是两天前凌晨三点到的，长官，当时送押的人真是兴师动众。他们从当晚就开始审讯，一直持续到那天中午，直到审讯官们都疲惫了才罢休。然后那人说自己必须要睡一觉，不然我们别想从他口里套出半点有用的话。我被命令给他取来一套睡衣，然后他就像入住高档宾馆那样端坐在房间的床上脱起了衣服。我的长官早已命令过我，他脱下来的所有衣物都要直接拿走，以防他在垫肩里藏着点什么，等到没人的时候拿出来，所以他脱一件我就拿走一件。不过倒也很奇怪，他一开始被拿走外套风衣时还很镇静，西装上衣也没有半点反对，但等我准备把他的衬衣也拿走时他整个人脸色大变，一把拽过衬衣重新披到自己的身上。我问他这是什么情况，他就一个劲地念叨说自己很冷，一件衬衣并不够他穿。我看他的脸色实在是很苍白，于是就让他留下了那件衬衣。后来汇报上去时长官也说一件衬衣算不了什么，如果那人能用衬衣干出点什么惊天动地的事情来，那我们反而要对他刮目相看才是。不过更奇怪的还在后面，等我两个小时后去他的房间准备推醒他时，他那件衬衣却被直接扔在了地上，他身上只穿着那套我给他的蓝布睡衣。”

 

的确很奇怪，史迈利虽然这么想着，但他却不准备鼓励这位年轻的警卫继续说下去。他拍了拍对方的肩膀，称赞了一句“辛苦了”，然后向着比尔·海顿的房间走去。在他们交谈的间隙他偶尔会想到刚才那位警卫说过的话，但海顿的鼻血在一直打断着他的思路，他实在没法继续他们之间的谈话，更别提隐晦地提一句，你的衬衣里究竟有什么秘密？

 

只不过第二天他的运气似乎好了一点。史迈利知道如果世界上有一个人的名字能打破海顿的镇静，那也只有吉姆·普莱多了。果然在提到这个名字之后海顿的语调变得愤恨而内疚，他们彼此沉默了几秒钟，史迈利给海顿留出一段哀悼的时间，无论他悼念的是什么，而他自己的心思也突然回到了那件神秘的衬衣上面。他们又继续谈下去，直到海顿又一次开始流鼻血，这次鼻血顺着他垂下的头直接滴落在衬衣胸前，正好落在左边的衬衣口袋上。史迈利没想到这两天来一直对自己止不住的鼻血毫不在意的海顿突然慌了神，他从口袋里掏出一张纸巾，慌忙而用力的擦拭着自己的胸前，仿佛这件沙拉特的蓝布睡衣是国王加冕时的制服一般。

 

而史迈利的眼镜度数足够让他看到有一角白色顺着海顿的动作从他的左胸衬衣口袋里探出头来，虽然下一秒就被比尔·海顿塞了回去。等鼻血最终止住后海顿的手指轻轻抚摸着胸前口袋上干枯的血迹，史迈利却敏锐地感觉不止如此。但无论海顿费劲千辛万苦保住的那张纸片究竟是什么，史迈利已经不想再去深究了。无论那是什么，就让海顿带着它一起回到能够包容他的苏联土壤去吧，无论那是一张字条，一个电话号码，一张唇印，或者一张褪色的照片。比尔·海顿注定永生再也不能跨过英吉利海峡，而史迈利觉得自己从来都不是个小气的人。

 

只不过当晚，当他在月光下检查比尔·海顿的尸体时，史迈利发现那神秘的白色卡片已经不翼而飞了。

 

 

***

 

 

几年前。

 

“来嘛，小伙子们，来笑一个。”康妮举着相机，看向刚从泥泞的板球场上一起打滚后爬起来的吉姆·普莱多和比尔·海顿。这两个都是她最最喜爱的小伙子，虽然一个喜欢动手另一个更喜欢动脑，但在板球场上两个人都同样生机勃勃笑逐颜开，即使滚了一身的泥也仍然抱在一起。吉姆的手缠在比尔的腰上，比尔的头搭在吉姆的肩膀上，两个人也不知道分享了什么内部笑话，一边歪歪扭扭地走下场一边大笑着。比尔的一头卷毛被汗水和泥水打湿后一绺一绺地耷拉在脑门上，让他一瞬间仿佛回到了刚来沙拉特训练时的年纪。

 

“哦，康妮，你就不能等我们都收拾得干干净净漂漂亮亮的，然后你再来给我们拍照？”比尔对康妮咧嘴一笑，露出脸颊上两个酒窝，他亲昵地用手肘顶了一下吉姆的肋骨，然后才继续说道，“尤其我们这位普莱多先生，康妮，你难道不想拍张他穿着笔挺合身的西装，像个随便就能迷倒苏联特工的间谍，就好像我们那位数字代号的‘同行’一样，一手热辣女士一手马提尼？”

 

“怎么可能不想，”康妮看着吉姆因为比尔这番话而略带不好意思的表情，大笑出来，“做了梦都想！但是谁说我们英国特工就一定要每时每刻衣冠楚楚？在我看来，现在的你俩比任何时候都要可爱。”

 

“得了吧康妮。”比尔笑着留下一句话准备带着吉姆撤退，但康妮简直是拿出在辛顿王宫花园用望远镜偷看苏联大使馆的劲头拦住了两个人。

 

“不行，我必须要拍一张你们两个人的照片。快点摆好姿势。”

 

似乎意识到他们两个绝对摆脱不了死缠烂打的女情报人员，比尔和吉姆交换了一个眼神后在康妮的镜头前乖乖站好。但他俩没再摆别的姿势，而是就像刚才一样亲密地抱在一起，手臂缠绕在彼此的肩膀上，脸颊紧紧贴在一起。康妮从镜头里捕捉到他们笑的最灿烂的那一刻，按下了快门。

 

一张照片拍好后两个人似乎没有分开的迹象，镜头里面的比尔仍然笑的像个毛头小伙，但吉姆却换了个动作，他转过脸去，看着比尔近在咫尺的笑颜，那张一向严肃内敛、但因为自己最好的朋友在身边才喜笑颜开的脸上突然多了某种康妮也说不清的表情。那个满溢着欢乐、满足、幸福的笑容让康妮心间剧烈一颤，忍不住按下快门又拍了一张。

 

“好啦好啦，”就在康妮拍完那张照片的一瞬间比尔已经迫不及待地嚷了起来，弥漫在两人之间的温情也被瞬间打破了，“我和吉姆今天的模特生涯可以结束，让我们赶紧去洗澡了吗？”

 

“当然，多谢你们了，男孩们，照片等我洗好后给你们。”

 

“不用了，我的那份就留给摄影师女士吧，看在她如此执着诚恳的份上。”比尔凑过来吻了吻康妮的脸颊，笑着率先离开。但吉姆却低头认真看了一眼康妮手里的相机，然后抬起头望向自己好友渐渐远去、无忧无虑的背影。

 

“我想要我的那一份，多谢你了，康妮。”

 

一周后，当康妮拿到那两张照片时，她留下了两人一同看向镜头大笑的那张，而把另一张送到了吉姆的手里，因为那第二张照片上吉姆看向比尔的表情总会让康妮觉得，她自己没有权利留下这样一张合影。

 

 

***

 

比尔·罗奇过了整整一学期才敢再次接近普莱多先生的拖车，不过他一出现后就受到了热情的款待，虽说款待也不过只是被请到拖车里面坐一坐，不用胆怯地站在外面透过玻璃看向车里的中年男人。

 

不过这次的拜访让比尔发现了一件之前从未有过的新东西——那是一个小小的相框，就挂在普莱多先生床头的墙上，当他躺在床上时，只要一抬手就能碰到。但让比尔感到遗憾的是，相框的正面朝内，他根本看不到里面装了什么。

 

当比尔·罗奇那天离开普莱多先生的拖车时他感觉自己虽然没能看到那张照片，但自己还有的是时间用来观察，甚至请求法语老师给他看一看。只不过他没想到的是直到他毕业那天，那个相框一直正面朝内贴在拖车壁上，他永远都不知道吉姆·普莱多拥有过的唯一一张照片究竟是什么样子。

 

 

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇文非常随意，虽然是按照原著的走向，但是照片梗确实用了电影的设定，主要是电影和原著我都非常喜欢，所以就私心融合在了一起还请原谅我_(:з」∠)_  
> TTSS是我最近才入坑的，其实必须说是顺着王男直接过来了，结果直接被一个大浪淹死在坑里……Bill和Jim这对简直虐的我每天都精神恍惚，最后不得不亲手写写这几天都在想什么  
> 还有题目，我真的不知道该起什么题目，想了好久最后还是用了这个最无聊的直接点题，感觉自己整个人都很无趣_(:з」∠)_  
> 以及，文内所有原作相关的地方全部来自董乐山先生的翻译版本，非常感谢，我只是生硬的引用者
> 
> 依旧随缘首发，AO3搬运


End file.
